Seeking Solace
by ACompanyofSwans
Summary: After Artemis has a fight with Holly, he seeks solace in Minerva. Ultimately A/H, but this fic deals with Artemis/Minerva. M rated for a reason. You have been warned. Review and enjoy!


**Before I start, I would like to say that I do not ship Artemis with anyone from the series so far. Artemis/Holly and Artemis/Minerva have wonderful friendship chemistry, but not romance for me. And Artemis/Juliet is like a brotherly/sisterly relationship. But I do enjoy angsty Artemis/Minerva, and for the purposes of this story there is mention of Artemis/Holly.**

**Twenty year old friends Artemis and Minerva are sharing a flat for a couple of week's holiday in Kilkeel. But when Holly comes to visit her boyfriend Artemis, they get into an argument. Artemis turns to Minerva for comfort. Contains a little piece of dialogue from the end of the movie 'A Little Princess.' M rated for a reason, please review, and above all enjoy!**

Artemis walked back into the spacious flat he was currently sharing with Minerva, placed his keys on the hall table, and hung up his coat. If one knew that he had just been to see his girlfriend, who had surprised him while already on a most enjoyable vacation, his quiet entrance would have presented nothing strange or untoward. So it was for the young blonde girl sitting on the chaise longue, reading a book on quantum physics. However, if one somehow knew the situation Artemis had just been in, conducting an intense argument with Holly in whispers, ever wary of her discovery, his casual manner would appear very strange indeed. But then Artemis was more than accustomed to concealing his feelings. The only factors that would suggest any kind of emotional pain was a slight rigidity of the shoulders (and Artemis was normally very stiff and formal anyway) and a slight trace of cider on his breath. Normally Artemis was meticulous in his attentiveness to diet, knowing that for him it was even more important, considering that the extent of physical exercise he undertook was a ride around the grounds on one of the Arabian horses back at Fowl Manor. But today he would make an exception.

As aforementioned, there was very little to perturb an unsuspecting viewer about his entrance, so Minerva barely glanced up from her page. But when Artemis made his way past the couch to the kitchen, she caught the scent of cider. Artemis _never_, but _never_, drank. Minerva was well aware that in the past, more specifically the fiasco with Billy Kong, she had failed miserably in interpreting a person's body language, actions and expressions. Butler had educated her accordingly on her many trips to his cottage in Duncade. And Butler was nothing if not thorough, and above all paranoid. So of course the tell-tale sign of alcohol sent alarm bells ringing in her head.

"Artemis?" she inquired (the inflection of her voice made the name a question in itself).

"Minerva?" he returned, matching the curious tone of her voice perfectly. Minerva rolled her eyes in response to this. She knew that Artemis was not one to open up, but he could at least have the courtesy to not patronise her by playing dumb . . .

"How was your walk with Holly?" Maybe if she tried an approach that was less subtle, but also less of an invitation for him to spill his guts and get all emotional. Artemis was more of a get-to-the-point kind of man, but if she attacked him by asking flat out what was wrong, she'd probably only receive hollow reassurances of his good humour (in other words, lies).

"Holly is in _high spirits_, as ever," replied Artemis, the bitterness tangible in his voice.

Minerva said nothing. It was obvious that there was 'trouble in paradise'. If Artemis wanted to tell her about it, he would do so right now, while the obvious window for the conversation was open. If he didn't want to . . . well, she would simply formulate a sneakier plan of attack.

Artemis reached the fridge, still visible to Minerva through the little arched window that allowed one to look into the kitchen from the living room and pass food through, and vice versa. Artemis poured himself a drink of Irish spring water, probably feeling guilty about the alcohol. Minerva watched his hands in fascination as he unscrewed the cap and served himself. His fingers were long, pale and elegantly manicured. Philosopher's hands. She was startled out of her uncharacteristically sentimental reverie by an acidic insertion from Artemis; "Minerva, from your lack of attention to your book and your incessant staring, it is clear that you are curious as to what transpired between myself and Holly today. Make no mistake, if I didn't want to tell you, I wouldn't."

"If you didn't want to tell me, I wouldn't expect you to," replied Minerva, mortified by her own plans of trying to get the truth out of Artemis.

"No, you wouldn't, would you? You are not some St Bartleby's counsellor, you are my accomplice, intellectual equal and close friend. Your moral compass is a tad askew, but it gets there in the end, doesn't it?" There was amusement in the timbre of his voice.

Minerva smiled in relief. He was not annoyed at her. It was his belief in Minerva's ultimate goodness that made their friendship so special to her. His assurance that she would always pull through in the end.

"Holly thinks that we are . . . too different. I do not understand why this is only occurring to her now. We were different when we began this relationship, but we have been making progress every day. She has learned to _get off her moral high horse_, as they say, and I am much more benevolent than I was. There is no logic in her argument."

The young French girl sighed. How typical of Artemis, to try and approach such emotions as if it were a debate that needed winning, or a theory that had to be disproved.

"And if there is no logic . . . then perhaps she is not telling the truth, "Artemis continued, oblivious to Minerva's reverie. Perhaps she does not want us to be together for . . . other reasons."

Minerva rose from the sofa, and walked steadily over to the archway in the wall. She leaned her elbows on it, face to face with Artemis. She did not want to ask it, afraid of what the answer would mean, not just for her but for him. But it was a necessity.

"Artemis, did Holly end things with you?"

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry. And that was the only reason she gave? That you're both too different?"

Artemis smiled in relief, grateful for Minerva's ability to move to the factual Point B without lingering on the painful Point A.

"Again, yes." As Minerva had been thinking, talking, trying to make sense of these events, he studied her face. Minerva's features were angular and pointed, much like her no-nonsense personality. She was liked a finely chiselled statue. And nature had certainly known what it was doing when it matched blonde hair with brown eyes. He had long ago accepted his 'non platonic' feelings for Minerva as something that gave him little pleasure (unlike their friendship), but that he had to accept as necessary. And when Holly and himself had pursued their opposites-attract relationship, it had been easier to put these feelings for Minerva to one side. It didn't make them go away, but because that spark he felt for Minerva was nothing to the fire he felt for Holly, it made them much easier to ignore. But now, this shield was gone. He was decidedly single, his senses had been dulled by the few drinks he had had, and most apparently of all, Minerva was singularly attractive. Of course he did not want to hurt Minerva, and even less did he want to turn a friendship that he valued so dearly into one of those stereotypical 'rebound relationships.' Partly because he was afraid of disappointing himself and Holly, and mostly because he was scared of the damage it would cause. But the unpleasant fact remained that the great Artemis Fowl was lonely, and emotionally susceptible to the good looks and talent of teenage girls. He had tried seeking solace in drink. Didn't work. He had tried seeking it in conversation. A relief, but did not ease the pain. Was it so wrong to seek solace in a warm, living human being, of flesh and blood, and more importantly one who he knew cared for him? So Artemis disregarded every bit of common sense he had (which, even when he was under the influence, was no easy task), leaned across the shelf in the archway, and kissed her. Briefly, but desperately trying to convey all of his emotions in the action.

Minerva was rooted to the spot physically, but was reeling emotionally. The same sort of thoughts that Artemis had occurred to her . . . the reluctance to be the clichéd 'rebound girl', concern over Holly's reaction should the elf find out. But of course, there came the inevitable 'but'. _But_ Minerva had long ago accepted that her love – yes, love - for Artemis could not be reciprocated, or at least not enough to be worthwhile to her. She had also decided, however painfully, that if Holly made Artemis happy, she could not stand in the way. Even if she managed to make him give up Holly for her, Artemis would never forgive her, and she would never forgive herself.

'I could pretend that I am doing this to comfort Artemis in his moment of need,' reflected Minerva inwardly. 'I could pretend that I am being selfless. But I am not a coward, nor can I lie to myself. I am being totally selfish. I will be with him in the capacity of his lover for a short time, and the look in his eyes . . . I will pretend that it is love. It is the closest I will ever get with him.'

So Minerva leaned forward and returned Artemis' kiss. This time it was longer, more demanding. They both left their pain behind. They were doing this to make themselves feel better. There was no room for memories or emotions. Artemis hastily broke apart the kiss, and made his way around the arch and into the living room, where he pulled Minerva closer to him. While she hid her face in his neck, breathing him in, committing him to memory, he splayed his hands in between her breasts, across her beating heart. She was a living, breathing girl – woman – who loved him. That was what mattered. He felt her begin to kiss his neck. At first slowly, reverently, but then more hungrily. He closed his eyes for a moment, revelling in the pleasure her provocative administrations gave him. Artemis lowered his head to the crevice between her breasts, removed his hand, and kissed the flesh. He trailed his tongue to the right, down the curve of her breast, nudging the material of her t shirt out of the way as he did so. He stopped just short of her nipple, and did the same to the left breast.

His schematics were about to drive the normally very self controlled Minerva crazy, so she stepped away, and slipped out of her shirt. He gazed avidly at her as she reached behind her back, and unceremoniously unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the ground. Artemis inhaled sharply. She was perfect. He slowly, almost shyly, reached out a hand and stroked up her abdomen, to her left breast, gently teasing its nipple to erection. Minerva's head lolled back slightly. Artemis turned his attention to the right one, lifting both his hands to tease the little buds of rosy flesh. Minerva gasped softly, determined not to let him know just how much he was doing for her with those hands that had hypnotised her so many times before. As Artemis lowered his mouth to replace his fingers, Minerva ran a hand down the hollow of his chest, unbuttoning as she went, and in a sudden flurry of hands removed his clothes. He was pale, slender , beautiful and graceful. In a moment of chivalry, Artemis scooped Minerva into his hands and carried her over to the couch.

It was not the first time for either of them. Holly was a slightly older, more experienced woman, and Minerva had never been short of attention from peers when she had decided to attend public college. Trying not to ruin the moment, Minerva hastily whispered to him that she had been on the pill for about a year now. Artemis nodded, and no more questions needed, slipped inside her. There was a graceful cadence to the way they moved together in sync, that set them apart from the other messes of sweaty, thrashing couples. Neither of them were in any hurry to reach their inevitable destination-in fact I daresay that both would have been content to remain on that exquisite edge forever. Much time was spent simply holding and touching each other, Minerva feeling and listening to Artemis' heart as he had felt and listened to hers, constantly reassuring herself through its frenzied beating that the boy was not a dream, and that he very much desired her. But eventually, it ended, as all things must. They both cried out as they reached the peak of their pleasure, bodies arching violently against each other.

They both gasped for breath, trying to ease their breathing and calm the beating of their hearts. They lay intertwined on the couch, clothes on the floor, thoughts of getting a blanket or covering not even occurring to either. They lay with no embarrassment. Now they truly did know each other well.

Minerva looked intently at Artemis, tracing her fingers over his charismatic features. He was handsome like a fairytale prince, intelligent like the scientist he was, and charming and funny like . . . well, simply like the person he was. How could she help but love him? She had never even been able to blame Holly for that.

"What are you doing? Artemis whispered gently at her actions and expressions. "Memorising me off by heart?"  
"No", came the confident but gentle reply. "I already know you by heart." He leant forward and gave her a long, bittersweet kiss.

**Well, hope you enjoyed. Please remember to leave a review, and for A/H shippers, please don't let your dislike of this couple get in the way! Constructive criticism is much appreciated, no flames please!**


End file.
